The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and referred to by the name ‘Sumbid 03’.
The new Bidens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Straβwalchen, Austria. The objective of the breeding program was to create new vigorous Bidens cultivars with attractive foliage and large flowers.
The new Bidens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2002 of the Bidens ferulifolia cultivar Sumbid 01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Bidens ferulifolia cultivar Goldmarie, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Sumbid 03 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Straβwalchen, Austria in August, 2002.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Straβwalchen, Austria since November, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Bidens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.